<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假期日常 Ver.2《草莓鉴赏专家》 by GuGuGuCool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845082">假期日常 Ver.2《草莓鉴赏专家》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool'>GuGuGuCool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuGuGuCool/pseuds/GuGuGuCool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>· Markson/宜嘉<br/>· 厨房/裸体围裙<br/>· 控射描写/农牛</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假期日常 Ver.2《草莓鉴赏专家》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>会有Ver.3的（坚信）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我回来了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是往常的话，大门一开，小狗就会摇着尾巴守在门口迎接主人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可今天显然是个例外。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>奇怪，就连Milo也没有过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩瞥见鞋柜上放着的酒精，顺手放下行李，先按照王嘉尔跟他念叨过的步骤一点一点消毒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他耳朵尖，听到厨房的方向隐隐传来细微的犬吠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Milo？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩循着声儿走到厨房，发现从未合上过的这扇房门竟然关着，而小狗已经按捺不住要奔向主人的心，用爪子挠着禁闭的门板。半透明的磨砂推拉门映出不断连击的粉嫩肉垫，在Milo疾风般的攻势下晃动着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>移门显然撑不了多少时间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“宝贝，你也在啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔站在料理台前，不知在做些什么，迟迟不肯回头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过光是一个背影就很有看头了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我就猜这件穿在你身上会特别好看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>粉色的蝴蝶结系在腰后，长长的缎面丝带垂下，让手感极佳的翘臀更是凸显出来。王嘉尔没敢真空上阵，围裙里面还有衬衫搭配牛仔裤。也不知道他是不是存心挑逗，那件白衬衫还是段宜恩的，袖口上醒目地绣着字母M。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>见他不出声，段宜恩体贴地不催促，蹲下来和Milo玩了一会儿。小狗估计被关久了，念着碗里没吃完的零食饼干，在主人面前蹭几下就跑到外面去解馋了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔似乎站累了，忍不住要转换身体重心。可他刚一动弹，突兀的铃铛声便随之响起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看来宝贝准备了很多，是为了欢迎我回家吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩缓缓走上前去，从背后抱住了他。怀里的人小幅度地颤抖着，却只能从喉头挤出无法辨认的呜咽。软胶质地的口球上印着几道咬痕，湿漉漉的，被分泌过多的津液浸润。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>台面上散落三四颗草莓。王嘉尔手里捏着一管炼乳，似乎要填补挖空果肉的空隙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>铃铛的声响是从衬衫下面传出来的，段宜恩先是解开了衣领处的几颗扣子，循序渐进地舔吻他的侧颈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“很难受吗？老公给你检查一下？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>手掌探进领口，一路点火撩拨。铃铛在指间辗转，闷响不断。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“衣服脱掉好不好？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>衬衫纽扣被逐个解开，衣襟大敞，症结所在一目了然。围裙的前襟是个缀着蕾丝边的桃心，刚好将草莓造型的铃铛露了出来。而藏在桃心背后的乳头被金属乳夹折磨得艳红，此时正在接受段宜恩细致周到的抚慰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>修剪圆润的指甲划过柔嫩的乳孔，在感受到胸肌轻颤的同时，他握住乳夹后端的长尾，让那点樱红被迫与粗糙的蕾丝布料摩擦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“宝贝不怕，一会儿就好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩嘴上说着安抚的话，实际行动却恶劣得很。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>衬衫挂在臂弯，赤裸的后背在粉色的交叉绑带之下，如同包装精致的玉石，只待主人的盘玩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>湿软舌尖放肆地在光滑的背部游移，遇到格外紧绷的肌肉还要慢条斯理地轻啜，直到那片肌肤不堪重负，泛出显眼的红痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯……嗯嗯……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不止这里难受是不是？别着急，老公都会帮你解决的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔下身早就顶起来了，穴里还放了一颗宣称是超静音的跳蛋。或许正是因为如此，段宜恩才唯独跳过了那里，转而拉开裤链，专心抚弄他的性器。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真可怜，都涨成这样了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>柱体被手掌紧紧握着，手指集中攻击顶端，龟头没逃过指腹与掌心的连环攻势，别无选择地成为了快感的集中营。王嘉尔很熟悉段宜恩的这套手法，身体食髓知味地酥软下来，只剩脐下三寸狠狠绷着。后穴的跳蛋抵在前列腺上，不声不响地工作着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩毫无预兆地松开王嘉尔，掰着他肩膀强迫他转身。那双始终真诚明亮的眼中果然被情欲蚕食了光芒，像是含着一汪深潭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我可真是快被你迷死了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谭中藏着艳鬼，沾染精气便会现身。段宜恩取下湿透了的口球，摁着他后脑与他深吻。王嘉尔拽他衣摆，反而被他抱上了料理台面。勃起的阴茎将围裙顶起，桃心形状的前襟也被段宜恩折了边缘，好让两侧的乳尖都袒露在外，方便他肆意玩弄。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔知道，这才是漫长情事的开端。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>身下颀长的性器早已习惯了被当做玩具对待，阴囊沉甸甸的坠在后头，被段宜恩随手拨动。会阴被指尖恶劣地挑逗，清澈的前液自马眼不断涌出，让对方摩擦榨精的动作更是不受阻滞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>快感如浪潮拍打海岸，王嘉尔双眼蒙着水雾，手里的那管炼乳被他浪费了不少。四周弥散着粘稠的奶香，段宜恩牵起他的手，把甜腻的炼乳挤在他的前胸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是最甜的那颗草莓。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>舌尖轻触乳头，激起一连串的铃铛脆响。王嘉尔颤抖着伸手抱住段宜恩，主动将自己肿胀立起的奶尖递到他嘴边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我快射了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“放心，不会让你这么快的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>胸前盼到了他期待已久的舔吸，而被人一直握在掌心玩弄的阴茎也被仅剩的炼乳淋湿。龟头覆着厚厚的一层，原本张开些许的马眼也被盖住。王嘉尔甚至觉得浓厚的白液在缓缓渗进自己的尿道，逼退了临近释放的精液。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩将挤空了的软管扔在一边，专心舔舐着面前鼓胀诱人的胸肌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊……你才快……这边也要……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>经过无数次的边缘调教后，王嘉尔的身体几乎被段宜恩开发到极致，即便无法如愿射精，也不妨碍他享受从全身各处蜂拥而至的快感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔这种身材是同性圈子里最吃香的模样，虽是薄肌，但把胸臀练得恰到好处，不论做哪个位置都很不错。遇到段宜恩之前，他在体校也被学长学弟递过不少情书，可他当时自诩直男，对所有同性的示好敬谢不敏。直到某天撞见了室友外放农牛视频，他十分好奇，是怎样的难耐与爽利才能让视频里那些男人呻吟成那样。他在室友面前假装深谙此道，轻易从他口中套出了视频质量比较高的相关推特号。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是新世界的大门向他敞开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在十多位博主中，一眼看中了段宜恩的手，当时他只知道对方叫“PikaTuan”，是个只约调不约炮的纯1。特别幸运的是， PikaTuan当天才发过一条推文，定位与体校只隔两条街。王嘉尔鬼使神差地翻开相册，选了两张半身照发给了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个小时的网上冲浪足以让他知道圈内聊骚的入门铁则。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他料想对方不会秒回，便先去洗了个澡。待他顶着满身水汽走出浴室，推特私信收获颇丰。PikaTuan似乎对他的身材非常满意，主动询问他的坐标，摆明了要约调的架势。王嘉尔捧着手机爬上床，煞有介事地拉紧遮光帘，心情忐忑地与回复对方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当天晚上，王嘉尔敲开了段宜恩的房门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>亲身体验过后，王嘉尔爽得手指都抬不起来，胸口布满轻微的红痕，两颗乳珠被揉得翘起，后穴发麻，浅处的前列腺还未从手指的抚慰中缓过神来。段宜恩没有晾着他不管，在圈内出名的双手游走在他的身上，帮他缓冲泄欲过后的断档。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔果然迷上了这种感觉，而段宜恩也很中意他这个人，一来二去地就滚到了床上。基佬天菜王嘉尔终于真的弯了。段宜恩与他正式在一起的那天，推特账号PikaTuan停止更新。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“专心一点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注意到他正在走神，段宜恩捉住他的阴茎快速搓动几下，轻而易举地令王嘉尔叫喊出声。先前被劝退的精液再次蓄势待发，刚冒出头就混入炼奶之中，粘稠地沿着柱体滑落。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呜呜……老公还要……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>欲潮没有随着射精而停歇，王嘉尔的裤子落在地上，右腿被段宜恩抬起踩在台面边缘。后穴穴口被撑开，原本轻轻靠在前列腺位置的跳蛋，在段宜恩的操控下，一遍又一遍地碾过敏感的那处，使得才释放的性器再次挑动着扬起。胸口的炼乳所剩无几，段宜恩舔净最后一口，还不放过艳红的奶尖，对准可怜的那两粒轮流吸咬。乳夹的存在让不堪折磨的乳头避无可避，刺激加剧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>舌尖向下转移战场，在小腹和肚脐周围留下水痕，最终成功侵占挺立许久的情欲中心。炼奶的质地比精液稀一些，甜味盖过了后者的涩味。段宜恩极少给他口，更不用说像现在一样跪在地砖上含吮他的性器，王嘉尔偷偷低头看他，却被他捉个正着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>长相英俊的恋人伏在身下取悦自己，在撞见他望过去的眼神之后，还眼角带笑地将肉柱吞得更深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔克制住想要挺胯的冲动，任由对方慢条斯理地享用自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“真乖。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩磨蹭了好一会儿，才让涨红的龟头重见天日，就连马眼里头残余的浊液也被他吸得干干净净。他站起身紧紧拥住王嘉尔，在人颈侧落下一吻，手掌攻至臀缝，完全没有阻滞地伸进两指。穴壁早已在跳蛋的震动下变得酥软敏感，收缩着缠上指尖。沾着黏液的跳蛋被取出，孤零零地躺在台面上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>真枪上阵的时候，段宜恩习惯给自己留存开拓疆土的征服感，扩张只在浅处。一杆进洞，穴口柔顺地吃下柱头，腔内却还有些紧致，包裹着愈加过分的来客。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老公……还是老公会操……我自己……弄不舒服……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔的身体的确是极品，而且他开窍之后，还十分忠于情欲。他愿意学习各种技巧来提升双方的快感，再碰上段宜恩这种经验丰富的男朋友，简直蜜里调油完美契合。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“都是我的错，不该让骚老婆一个人在家。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他嘴上道歉，却把自己嵌得更深了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>正面操了一会儿，段宜恩按着王嘉尔翻了个面，两手拨开弹性十足的翘臀，又狠狠地撞进去。他要抽插时，王嘉尔还会主动用后穴去迎合无礼的进犯，这样的配合在两人之间已是默契。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>系在腰间的绳结像是缰绳，被段宜恩牢牢握在手中，王嘉尔趴在桌上，鼻间仅是草莓特有的芳香。胸前的铃铛一直没取下来，此时倒是成为了漫长情事的伴奏。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔头脑发昏，他下面硬了很久，在持续的情潮里憋得胀疼。段宜恩腾出空来摸了几下，他却哼哼唧唧地委屈上了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要碰……嗯……小骚货要老公……操射我……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>段宜恩原本还怕他不舒服，现在便放心地加大动作幅度。有颗草莓不知何时滚到了王嘉尔身边，被他压下的肩膀碾得稀碎。炼乳草莓的气味顿时又浓重不少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面对乖顺合心的恋人，哪怕是枯燥的活塞运动都能擦出火花来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“再忍一下，陪老公一起好不好？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好……老公抱……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>濒临释放的王嘉尔最是黏人，段宜恩放缓了节奏，让他能够转身。王嘉尔张开双手方便段宜恩把他抱起来，他将自己完全交托给对方，后穴也敞着，将粗大的肉刃紧紧绞住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就这样操我……好棒……啊……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔扭动劲瘦的腰，用顺服的肉穴夹吸在他体内放肆顶撞的那根性器，隐秘的敏感点主动迎上求欢。段宜恩被他的骚样勾起兴来，越来越使劲地挺腰干他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“快点……射进来……都给小骚货……求求你……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没人能拒绝这样的请求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>比起后穴的火热，精液微凉，射入深处又缓慢流出。王嘉尔挂在段宜恩身上不想下来，两手环住他脖子，撒娇说要等他再硬起来，一路操着自己去床上再继续。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“人家说含着炼乳的草莓更甜。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老公，填满我。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>